


The World's Greatest First Love: The Case of Harry Potter

by The_Gamer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: Harry Potter turned his back on the Magical World six years ago. He left Britian and became a Mangaka. Now he's back and working as Mangaka in his home countury.As it turns out Severus Snape, Harry's first love, turns out to be Harry's editor.Harry is so confused and his world is already turning on it's head as old friends, enemies, and more pop out of the wood work to ruin his calm and unexciting life.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

Harry ran as fast as he could towards the publishing company. He was going to be late. If he was late then they wouldn't take him on as their new Mangaka. He was now 25 years old it had been so long since he'd left the magical world. He'd been doing this since he was 19 years old when he started drawing Manga he'd became rather famous too but he wanted to go in another direction with his manga so he was switching companies. He was back in England after six years. He'd been in Japan until just a week ago. 

He rushed into the company and into the elevator. He stiffened when he saw who was with him in the elevator. 

_'No it was impossible. What was Snape doing here? He didn't work here did he? Why wasn't he brewing Potions? I thought he was dead. He died in my arms.....At least I thought he did.'_ Harry tried to clear his head. This was a very important meeting. He hoped that Snape didn't recgonize him. Harry knew he was taller than he had been thanks to potions and he wore contacts now not glasses, and his hair was longer and tied back just below his shoulders. So he really hoped that Snape wouldn't recgonize him. _Who am I kidding? He's seen my eyes! He knows it's me!_

Severus Snape frowned at the man standing beside him. He wasn't sure who the man was until he saw the man's eyes. 

_'Potter.'_ Severus fthought to himself. _'What is he doing here? We all thought he was dead.'_ Severus looked Potter over. _'Still too thin but he looks good grown up._

Harry wanted to moan as they got off on the same floor and even went into the same room. What the heck was going on here? Did Snape work here? 

The answer was a resounding yes. 

"Let me get this straight." Severus drawled, looking up from the papers in his hands. "Mr. Potter, a very famous Mangaka in Japan wishes to start over by joining our company and posting his work in our Dark Hearts?"

"That's correct." Harry said. "and it's Potter-Black now." 

Severus held in his disdain on that. 

"Why, Mr. Potter-Black would you want to do this?" Severus wondered. "You'd have to build a new fanbase." 

"I want to take a new direction with my work." Harry explained. "My other manga were tailored toward Shojo and some Shonen. I want to work in Yaoi." 

Severus held in his reaction. 

"Before you is a sample of my newest work." Harry informed. "Please take a look. This is a just a sample of a work in progress the action part ....." 

Severus and everyone opened the work. Severus was soon hard as he read. 

Harry smirked to himself as he signed the contract. 

"I'm going to assign you to our best Yaoi Manga Editor." the president said. "Severus, he's all yours do your best to take care of our new prodigy."

* * *

Severus and Harry were both silently brooding as Severus drove Harry home. Neither could believe this. They were suddenly thrust into each other's lives agian. 

"What extravagant property are you living at?" 

"I'm not." Harry answered. "I'm staying in an apartment building. A rather nice one on Charring Cross Road. " 

"I know the place." Severus said, gripping the wheel tightly. "I live there as well." 

Harry held in his moan. This was hell. 

"Top floor." Harry muttered. 

"Same." 

"Room 1000."

"Room 1001."

Both fell silent again both fuming. How had this happened?

"I own the damn building." Harry hissed.

"Excuse me?" Severus asked, glancing at Potter. 

"Nothing." Harry sighed, staring out the window. 

Silence for an hour. 

They parked in the parking garage and went to catch the elevator. As far as the Muggles were concerned this building only had six floors the top four floors were magically enlarged apartments. Ten apartments on each floor. It was a Potter Property. They rode silently up to the top floor and then went to their apartment doors. Or rather Severus followed Harry to his. 

"What are you doing?" Harry demanded. "Why are you following me?" 

"I want to see your storyboard for the story you showed us today." Severus explained.

Harry blushed. 

_'I don't want him in my apartment. I don't want him in my apartment.'_ Harry thought as he let them in. _'I want to kiss him. I want to kiss him. SHUT UP YOU STUPID BRAIN!'_

"Can I offer you a drink?" Harry asked, "I have water, milk, I have some tea, and coffee." 

"No, alchol?" Severus asked. 

"I'm not allowed to drink." Harry informed. 

"Not allowed?" Severus asked as he sat on the couch and watched Harry go into the small kitchen area to make coffee. "Whose stopping you?" 

"..............." Harry didn't answer for awhile. "I don't drink." 

He came over to the couch and set a steaming mug of exspresso on the table. 

"I'll get it." He went towards the only room in the apartment. "Okay, if I change?" 

"Yes." Severus said. 

The door shut behind Potter. Severus was shocked how strong the coffee was. He loved it instantly. He had never had anything so strong. It was perfect.

* * *

Harry leaned against the bedroom door and tried to calm his pounding heart. Damn he should never have come back! He should have known something like this would happen. He quickly changed out of his suit and hung it up. Then grabbed everything to do with the manga he wanted to hand in. He left his room to see Snape still sitting on his couch. He had just reached the couch when he suddenly got dizzy and collapsed. 

Severus shot up and caught Potter to find he'd passed out. He laid him on the couch wondering why he'd just gone down like that. What the hell?

_'He's too light.'_ Severus thought as he picked up materials. _'Why'd he collapse like that?'_ He reached over and touched Potter's cheek. _'His face is red but he doesn't have a fever. What's wrong with him?'_

He coverd Potter with the afgahn from the back of the couch and sat in one of the chairs and began going through the materials. He began making suggestions on the manuscripts. It was really good but he had a few suggestions to make.

* * *

Harry woke with a start and sat up. He put his hand to his head. 

_'Damn, did I collapse again?'_

"You're awake." Harry looked to see Snape was still there. "Why did you collapse? Are you eating properly?" 

"Yeah." Harry said, blushing. "I suffer from Anemia." He explained getting up and folding the afgahn and putting it back on the back of the couch. "I sometimes just faint or pass out. I used to cook for myself because I'm really good at it but I burnt down one of my houses because I passed out while I was cooking. I'm not allowed to do that anymore either." 

Severus cocked an eyebrow. Anemia?

"What are doing?" 

Severus walked Potter through what he had done and thought. 

"Hmm." Harry said, thinking to himself and yet out loud. "I notice you didn't touch any of the sex scenes even the ones with dialog in it. " 

"Those do not need editing." Severus stated. 

"Mmmhmmm." Harry thought. "So you like this stuff then?" 

"Excuse me?" Severus asked frowning at his former student. Perhaps he had heard wrong. "Did you say something?" 

"No." Harry said, blushing. 

He got up and collapsed again but didn't faint. 

"Seriously, Potter when was the last damn time you ate?" Severus snapped. 

"I can't cook in this condition." Harry explained. "I need my potions." 

He forced himself up and stumbled to the kitchen. He opened a hidden cabinet and got down his potions his hands were shaking like made his whole body was. when was the last time he'd eaten? Had he taken his potions lately? Shit was he behind? 

Severus frowned at all the Potions Potter had to take. He stopped the boy from taking them. 

"I gotta take those." Harry said, reaching for them as Snape took them away. "Give em here....." 

"No, Potter." Severus said, frowning. "How many Healers do you see?" 

"Er......there's the Mind Healer and the Healer thas' all." Harry swayed and Severus caught him. "Wash wrong wif dem?" 

"Other than being badly made? " Severus wondered carrying Potter into the bedroom and put him on the bed. "Most of those potions cause adverse reactions when taken together. Healers and Mind Healers should know this. Stay here, Potter, I'm going to cook you some food." 

"Gotta .......take.....the .......potions........" Harry said, but didn't move.

* * *

Severus watched Potter devour the food he'd cooked. 

_'Good it seems like it wont be hard getting Potter to eat. Maybe he'll put on some much needed weight. He's going through withdrawl.'_ He watched Potter shivering and shaking on the bed. _' Give the doses and how many he was taking I'd say that it should last three days for it to all be out of his system. He sure looks cute laying there like that....'_

Harry moaned and reached out he grabbed Snape and they ended up with Snape on top of him. Harry ran his fingers down Snape's cheek. 

"Thought you were dead." Harry said, "THought I lost you. That's why I left. Couldn't stand it ......... " 

_'What is he saying?'_ Severus wondered. _' He thought I was dead. That I died that night but why would that effect him?' ___

__"Don't leave me again." Harry said, to him. He ran fingers through Snape's hair. "Please, don't leave me again."_ _

__Harry moved and captured Snape's lips in his own then slid his tongue into the man's mouth. He kissed him like he always wanted to do when he was younger._ _

__Severus stayed frozen not sure what to do. He was sure Potter had no idea what he was saying or doing right now and he had no intention of taking advantage of the boy when he couldn't consent. Regardless, he found himself kissing back. The moan he got went right to his cock._ _

__"Don't leave me, please." Harry said, again when he broke for air. He lay down and continued running fingers through Snape's hair. "Not greasy ......silky......"_ _

__With that Harry passed out again._ _

___'I bet he wont remember any of this in the morning.'_ Severus thought laying down next to Potter exhaustion setting in. His eye twitched when Potter was instantly clinging to him. _'He didn't know who I was that's the only explanation. He probably had a crush on the wolf......'_ He stared down at Potter. He looked cute in his sleep. _'Don't leave you, huh? Well, I'm in charge of you now so I'll be around so much you will hate me as much as you did when you were in school. Get ready, Potter, I'm in charge of your life now.'__ _

__With that Severus closed his eyes just to rest for a bit before he went back to his own apartment._ _


	2. Chapter 2

Severus had ended up spending the night and sleeping in Harry's bed. 

Harry woke with a soft moan but stayed with his eyes closed had Masamune gotten him into bed again? He hoped not he was so over Masamune and their relationship. It was a bad one but Harry did have a habit of going back every now and then. He finally forced his eyes open. 

_'Better get this over with.'_

Harry went crimson when he saw who he was in bed with. What had happened last night? His memory was fuzzy. He didn't want to move. He was finally in bed with Snape. Great! This is what he had wanted since he was 15 years old. The man was warm and damn he was in good shape. Stupid fucking robes hiding such a great body. 

"How long are you going to stare, Potter?" 

Harry blushed again and moved rolling over to face the wall and off of Snape. 

"Can you not call me that?" Harry asked the wall. "We're working together now can't you call me my first name?" 

Severus cocked an eyebrow at the younger man's back. 

"I will think about it. " Severus stated. "Stay here and don't move I'm going to make you breakfast." 

Harry sat up his face burning. 

"You're my guest I should be making you breakfast." 

Unfortunatly, the moment Harry stood up he went right back down for Snape to catch. 

"You are detoxing from the potions you will be weaker than normal for a few days." Severus said, walking him out to the couch. "Where do you normally work?" 

Harry shrugged. 

"Anywhere really." He answered. "I wrote page 25 in a coffee shop." 

Severus found that hard to believe unless Harry wasn't effected by his own work. He began cooking. 

"I should......." 

"Didn't you tell me last night that you weren't allowed to cook anymore because of your fainting spells?" 

"Did I?" Harry wondered. "I'm sorry I have problems remembering things because ........"

"yes?" Severus pushed. He noted that Potter pulled the collar on his shirt up a bit to cover his neck. He was curious. "You did. You also said that you can't drink alchol." 

"Yeah, I can't." Harry confirmed. "but I was told that long before I started the potions.......I need to take my potions......." 

"No, I took yo off of them. There were bad interactions between potions." Severus informed . "You'll probably curious as to why I'm working in the Muggle world?" 

"Well, yeah." Harry said, as he started working. 

"Kingsley declared that everyone purebloods included had to get jobs in the Muggle world so that they could get a better understanding of both worlds. I chose to stay as did a few others you'll recgonize when we get to the office today. Some have jobs in both worlds. " Severus explained. "I still do Potion work in the Magical World. In fact I developed a Potion years ago to do deal with Magical Anemia........" 

"Really, years ago?" Harry asked, "Maybe that's not availble in Japan? Or my Healers just never mentioned it." 

"We can get you tested to see if you are a canidate." 

"I don't want people knowing I'm back." 

"We'll handle that."

* * *

Harry hated himself at this point. One amazing breakfast had lead to him being manipulated into going back to the company with Severus. But it had been such a good breakfast. Severus could really cook. 

Harry wore a black hoody that was baggy, blue jeans, sneakers and a black satchel. His hair was tied back again. 

Severus had been shocked to noticed that Potter's right ear was peirced with a silver clasp. He had also noticed that the famous scar was gone. Potter had been a little to easy to talk around once he'd fed him. They were now heading into the office. 

Harry stopped and blinked. 

"Draco." Severus said, catching a platinum blond's attention. "Smith, Dursley, and Callen." The four men in the room looked them. "This is our new Mangaka Ichi Nakamura." 

Harry held in his reaction at the mention of his Japanese pen name. 

"You don't look Chinese." Sanders said.

"Japanese." Harry corrected. "I'm a Japanese Mangaka ." 

"Well you don't look Japanese." Dursley snipped. "Plus you got a British Accent. Where you from, boy?" 

"Boy?" Harry asked, staring at his cousin. Still over weight. "Listen here, Dinkduddydums, shut the hell up or you'll be sorry. Got it?" 

Dudley Dursley went red. 

"You?!" Dudley asked, standing up. "I'm sorry it's good to see you again! Even if you don't look like you......I mean......" 

"You two know each other?" Smith asked. 

Severus and Draco were wondering the same thing. 

"Yeah." Dudley said, "Since we were kids....It's been seven years since we've seen each other." he looked at Harry again. "So you're a Mangaka never would have thought it." 

"Never would have thought you'd be a Manga Editor let alone in the Yaoi department. Thought you'd take after your old man." 

"I did for awhile." Dudley shrugged. "But it wasn't what I wanted to do. You wanna get a drink after work and catch up?" 

"I can't drink." Harry informed as he and Dudley shook hands. "But we should really catch up." 

"Why are you here if a mangaka?" 

"Mr. Nakamura has medical issues that will demand constant supervaliance so he will be coming to work with me everyday." 

"It's a mess in here!" Harry cried. "I can't be in here!" 

With that he began cleaning. 

Severus' blood boiled the boy needed to rest and work not clean he was about to start yelling when Dudley Dursley stopped him. 

"It's best if you just let him do it." Dudley informed. "He's got to have it clean or it will drive him mad and he wont get anything done."

* * *

Harry was sitting on the floor on a Japanese floor Futon he'd brought from home working on his manga. Severus had sent Smith and Callen out of the room and had unshrunk it from Harry's satchel. Dudley had declared he knew about magic and had to work so just do what they had to do and leave him alone. Severus had taken him at his word and just set Harry up in the corner opposite his desk. 

"This correction makes no sense." Harry said, "This one here. Do you just not like Sam? Most of you corrections are on him." 

Harry and Severus were soon yelling at each other and arguing. 

"This seems oddly familiar." Draco muttered. _'Those eyes. He's got to be Potter. No scar though. You can't get rid of curse scars. He's a bit taller, still thin, no glasses. His voice seems different as well. I'm willing to bet my whole paycheck that Nakamura is Potter.'_ He glanced at Dudley who was working across from him. _'How does Dursley know Potter though? Dursley knows of magic. Potter knows an embaressing nickname for Dursley. they've known each other since they were kids? Potter was raised by Muggles. They're related! Cousins maybe?'_ He glanced at Potter. _'I want to talk to him! I want to talk to him!'_

Harry and Severus were bent over Harry's work on Severus' desk both were extremely close to each other. 

_'I want to kiss him. I want to kiss him.'_ Harry was thinking. 

He cursed his body and mind and foucsed on his work. 

_'What medical condition?'_ Dudley wondered. _'Harry looks fine.'_

As if on cue Harry collasped and passed out. 

Severus jumped up catching him instantly. He laid Potter on the futon as the others watched then yelled at them to get back to work.

* * *

Severus was annoyed. He'd gotten roped into going out with Potter and Dursley after work that night or rather early that morning as it was three in the morning. They were at a rundown dive he and Dursley were drinking. Potter on the other hand had a Mt. Dew and was eating what passed for a salad. The boys were talking amicalbly. 

"How do you two know each other?" Severus decided to ask. 

"Harry and I are cousins." Dudley informed. "How do you two know each other? It's obvious you do." 

"Severus was my Potions Master at school." Harry told his cousin. "He was my professor." 

"Oh." Dudley said, nodding. "So you've been Japan for seven years?" 

"Six." Harry corrected. "So how's your life going, Dud, wife? Kids?" 

"Wife." Dudley informed. He pulled his cell out and showed Harry a picture of a blond haired woman that was really hot. "We've got a plan. We're going to have a kid in three years. She's a writer a rather popular one too. Doesn't like my parents at all and wanted me away from my dad and his job. At first I didn't like it but now I love my job." 

"I approve if only for the fact that she hates your parents." Harry stated. 

Dudley chuckled. 

"I'd love for you to meet her." 

"Maybe." Harry said, "I'm going to be getting treatment for my anemia soon and don't know what it will do to me. Er......does she know......." 

"I told her about you." Dudley informed. "But she doesn't know about your .....special skill....."

"My skill......" Harry said, "There's a new research project going on in Japan right now looking into normal people who are born with the skill....." 

"Yeah?" Dudley asked. "So?" 

"It may show up in your kids." Harry informed. "I'll get you the litature but it may show up in your kids or grandkids. You and your mother may have small amounts of the skill and it could get stronger over the years and show up." 

Dudley was shocked but swallowed and nodded.

Severus was shocked about this as well he hadn't heard of this research but he was going to get his hands on it. It could explain a lot if they could trace the source of the magic in muggles back to a pureblood family. He continued listening to the boys until they finally agreed to leave.

* * *

Harry came out of his bathroom dressed in boxers and a long sleeve shirt with a high collar. He was shocked to see Severus was on his bed but what had him was the plate of food in Severus' hands. He leaped on to the bed and grabbed the plate of food grinning. He began eating with gusto so much better than that terrible salad from earlier. 

Severus chuckled a bit as he watched Harry wolf down the food. He was glad someone liked his cooking. His ex-lovers had never appreciated such a skill. 

"Don't leave me?" Harry asked blushing as he stared at his matress. "Please, just stay until I fall asleep." 

"I have no intention of leaving you tonight, Potter, go to sleep." 

Harry gave him a blushing smile and laid down. He kicked the covers off when Severus pulled them over him. He yawned and snuggled into the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke with a moan his head was pounding. He snuggled into the warm body next to him. His eyes shot open suddenly and he sat up. He blinked to see Severus laying next to him. Severus had spent the night again? This time the man was asleep. A phone binged. Harry reached to the bedside table and picked it up. It looked just like his. He brought up the text. 

_'Where are you? I'm outside your apartment.'_

Harry frowned. No one knew where he lived except Severus. This wasn't his phone. He looked at who had texted. 

_'Lucius Malfoy'_

"Severus." He said, putting his hand on the man's chest. "Severus, wake up, you've got a text. Severus." 

Those black eyes opened and focused on him. 

"You've got a text from Mr. Malfoy he's outside your apartment." Harry said, showing him the phone. "I thought it was my phone. We've got the same type." 

Severus cursed a bit and got up. 

"I can't leave you on your own is it okay if I let him in?" 

"Don't call me my name." Harry said. "I don't want anyone knowing I'm back. My Malfoy has already figured it out. " 

Severus nodded and absently leaned over to kiss Harry's lips. 

"Get ready for the day. I'll have breakfast ready soon." 

Harry was left blushing. 

_'He was still sleepy. He didn't know what he was doing.'_ Harry thought to himself as he went into his kitchen to brush his teeth and gargle. _'If he'd been awake he wouldn't have kissed me.'_

He went back into his room and changed into blue jeans, a white short sleeve shirt, a black hoody, and white socks. He brushed his hair and pulled it back. Then left his room to find Lucius Malfoy in his living room. 

"You." he stated. Both men looked at him. "Go to the door and take your shoes off! No shoes in my house! NOW!" 

Lucius Malfoy was shocked but did as told. It was this guys house after all. 

"What's for breakfast, Severus?" Harry asked going to his island and leaning on it as Lucius returned. He was just in time to see Harry tie Severus' hair back. "There much better, and wow, you look so good too." He cocked an eyebrow when Severus bent down a bit while beating the eggs and let the young man kiss him. "You should wear your hair back more often." 

"Are you going to leave?" Harry asked, as he sat the Island and watched Severus move around his kitchen.

"I'll go home, shower, and change. Lucius will be here in case your condition kicks in." Severus informed. 

Harry sighed but nodded his eyes following Severus' every move. Was it too soon to ask Severus to move in with him? Probably. But then again maybe he could spin this in away that would have Severus moving in and thinking it was his idea. Yeah, his Slytherin side was showing but it was for a good reason. He eyed Severus' ass as Severus stood with his back to him and Lucius. He was ignoring the other man.

Lucius was rather amused it was clear that this young man was craving Severus. He was shocked when the young man went to town on the plate that Severus set in front of him. Two plates later Severus was leaving to get ready for the day.

Harry sat on his couch pouting. Severus was gone. 

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Nakamura." Lucius said, "I'm sorry for intruding......" 

"You'd better be." Harry snipped. "Severus and I were sleeping happily before your text woke us. Who comes over so early in the morning anyway? You are being an inconvinance. " 

Lucius cocked his eyebrow. 

"Now, listen here, Lord Potter....."

Harry fixed him with a hard look. 

"You owe me a debt that you can never repay, Malfoy." Harry said, in a hard voice as he went to the hidden cuboard and pulled out some magical contacts. He muttered 'blue' over them then switched his contacts. His eyes turned blue. "I'd watch your tone if I were you." 

Lucius stiffened he did owe Potter a debt he couldn't repay his whole family did. He cleared his throat. 

"Welcome back to the U.K. everyone thought you were dead." 

"Good. I'd like to keep it that way for as long as possible." Harry sighed, "Though, then agian......are you still a barrister in the Magical World?" 

"Yes, I am." Lucius replied. "Do you require my services?" 

"I want you to sue everyone whose ever written a book or article about me." Harry said, "Don't worry I can pay your fees. " 

"Of that I have no doubt, Lord Potter. " Lucius said, "I will of course be honored to help you with this." 

So they had an imprompto meeting while Severus was away. The moment the man came back though Harry was latched on to his arm and silently demanding a kiss. 

Severus didn't know why but he allowed Harry to kiss him. Maybe some part of him liked that this younger man was giving him attention and liked his cooking. Another part was yelling at him to remember whose son and godson he was. 

_'Maybe it wasn't the wolf he had a crush on after all.'_ Severus thought to himself. _'How long has Harry had a crush on me? and why me of all people? He could have whomever he wanted. Why did he choose me?'_

* * *

Harry had put his plan into action on the way to work trying to subtly manipulate the master Slytherin into moving in with him. It of course helped that he passed out in the car on the way to work. 

Harry woke slowly his head pounding and his vision swimming. He wasn't at the company he was in a hospital. What the hell? Why had Severus brought him here?" 

"Severus?" He called. 

"I'm here." Severus came into view looking like he hadn't slept in days. "You passed out again only this time you didn't wake up. You slept all day before I decided to bring you here. You've been unconcious for three days. " 

"How?" Harry asked, "Why? My anemia?" 

"Yes, and no." A woman Harry knew to be Andromeda Tonks said, as she entered the room wearing her St. Mungos robes. "Severus tells me he took you off your potions and that you were going through withdrawl. That contributed to this but the Potions themselves are what caused you to go into a coma. The side effects.......It is my opinion that you should sue whomever you were seeing." 

"I probably will." Harry said. He wanted to ask how his Godson was but didn't. "Can I go home now?" 

"Severus told me about your magical anemia and I ran some tests you are a perfect canidate for the Magical Anemia cure. " she handed him a vile with a puce potion in it. "Once every day with breakfast for as long as it takes. You'll need to come in for check ups every week or I can come do a home visit if that's easier for you. You may experiance some pains while on the Potion but that is normal and shouldn't be too bad....." 

She went into allergies that may occur and other side effects. She then went into some technical talk about the Potion and exactly how it healed. 

"Can you stop?" Harry asked, causing Andromeda to blink at him in shock. "I barely passed my Potions O.W.L. and never bothered to take the N.E.W.T. so this is over my head. You're just making my head hurt a million times worse. I'll take the Potion no problem but if I've been out cold for three days that means I'm behind on my work and I really need to get out of here. " 

"It is suggested that you don't live alone." Andromeda stated. "You need constant supervision do you live with someone?" 

"I live with Severus." Harry stated. 

Severus held in his reaction to that. Cheeky brat. He had figured out Harry's plan in seconds when he'd started talking about how bad his condition was and how he was going to hire someone to look after him before falling into the coma. It was clear to Severus now that Harry had feelings for him but Severus knew that he couldn't return them. That it was a bad idea to return them.

* * *

Harry was less than thrilled when they'd gotten to the office Hermione and Ron were there. Did they work here too? If so he was quitting. 

"There you are!" Hermione snapped at Severus. "Arrest him, Ronald. " 

"On what grounds?" Harry demanded moving in front of Severus.

"None of your buisness!" Hermione snapped. 

"We don't need to inform you." Ron agreed. 

"Actually, you do." Harry said. He quoted a law from memory at them. "So on what grounds are you arresting Severus. I should call his lawyer." 

"No need I'm here." Lucius drawled walking up. "On what grounds are you arresting my client?" 

"On the grounds of with holding information pertinant to on going police investigation." Ron spat out. 

"I've told you a million times that I don't know where he is." Severus growled. "I have no idea why you would think that he would contact me of all people anyway. It's not my fault your best friend cut you out of his life." 

"How is your missing best friend an on going Police Investigation?" Harry wondered, knowing the answer. "Never mind I'll just contact your boss......" He pulled his cell phone out and dialed the British Ministry of Magic. "This Ichi Nakamura and I demand to speak to Kingsley Shacklebolt.........yes, that Ichi Nakamura........really? You are are you? Well if you come with Mr. Shacklebolt to collect his wayward officers I would be more than happy to give you an autograph......." They all heard a loud female squeal from the other side of the phone. He was conected in seconds. "Mr. Shacklebolt, how wonderful to talk to you again." 

It took twenty minutes for Shacklebolt, two senior Aurors and a very hot looking secratary to show up and confront Ron and Hermione. 

"That's not a manga." Dudley said, motioning to the book Harry was signing. "You write other stuff?" 

"It's a Guide to Self Defense by Ichi Nakamura." the secratary said, with a dreamy sigh she was all but drooling over Harry. "Mr. Nakamura is a Defense Prodigy. His tournament scores are off the charts. He's never lost a single fight. Add to that his young age......" she sighed again. 

"Here you go, Heather." Harry said, handing the book back to her. "First Edition, hard back, I'm flattered." 

Heather blushed for him. 

"You draw manga?" Heather questioned. "What kind? Where can I find it? Is it printed in English?" 

"Shojo, and Shonnen so far. " Harry answered smoothly tossing a smirk at her that had her and every woman in seeing distance squealing. "But I'm branching out into Yaoi. Most of my work is in Japanese until Dark Hearts publishes my latest. I'm so sorry for that. As for where you can find. In every book store in Japan." 

Heather wanted to stay and drool over Harry longer but was dragged away along with Ron and Hermione who were protesting loudly. They were being lectured. 

"Lucius," Harry said, "Sue those two for harressment." 

"Right away." Lucius said, more than a little shocked that his given name was coming out of Harry Potter's mouth. 

Kingsley apologized over and over again trying to get Ron and Hermone out of being sued but Harry didn't relent and in the end Kingsley left in defeat. 

Severus, Lucius and Draco were all left wondering the same thing 'What fame did Ichi Nakamura have that he could call the Minister of Magic to his side in less than half and hour?' They were all sure that Harry hadn't told Shacklebolt who he really was so they were all confused. 

Harry for his part sat on his futon working franctically to catch up.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry snuggled into Severus' bed with a grin on his face. 

"Seriously?" Severus said, in an unimpressed voice. 

"What?" Harry whined, looking up at him. "You heard Tonks' mum. I can't live on my own. So I'm living with you or you could live with me if you want that. You seemed to like my bed." he moved around in the bed a little. "My bed is better, we'll have to move it over here and put this into an unused room. Plus my bed is big enough for two this one seems like a single. " 

"You'll sleep in the spare room." Severus stated. 

Harry got up and latched on to his back when the man turned to leave. Harry thought he knew what to say here to get his way. 

"Don't leave me." 

Severus froze then mentally cursed as he turned around to let Potter cling to him. He sighed to himself and laid his cheek on top of Potter's hair. Damn, he couldn't say no to Potter when he said those words. He held Potter back. 

"Please don't leave me." 

"I wont." Severus said, "We'll move your bed in here." 

Harry tilted his head back and caught Severus' mouth in his own.

Severus cursed himself as he kissed Harry. He just couldn't resist this young man. He was annoyed to see that Harry was smiling when they broke for air. 

"Don't leave me?" Harry asked, frowning now in worry. 

"Get in bed, brat." Severus sighed. 

Harry beamed and dove on to the bed. The way he saw it the only way that they would both fit on this small ass bed was for him to sleep half on top of Severus which he was looking forward to doing. He was almost bouncing on the bed in excitment. Severus moved to get in the bed. 

"Wait." Harry said, holding up his hand. "I want veggie tempura." 

"You're hungry?" Severus clairifed. 

"Well, actually I don't know if I'm hungry or not. I'm so used to ignoring being hungry that I don't know when I'm hungry or not." Harry said, cocking his head to the side. "But I want Veggie Tempura." 

"I'll look it up to make this weekend for now I'll cook you some Edamame." 

"Can you steam it?" Harry asked bouncing after Severus towards the man's kitchen.

"Fine." 

"Do you have rice?" 

"Yeah." 

"Can you steam it into Gohan?" 

"Sure." 

"Do you have Miso?" 

"I do." 

"Can you make it into a soup." 

"I made it last night. Get it out of the fridge and into a pot on the stove." 

Harry did so. 

"Then we'll need some eggs." Harry said, getting them out and beginning to cook them. "Oh, and we'll steam these veggies too!" 

Harry was so happy to be cooking alongside Severus that he got lost in teaching Severus how to make a traditional Japanese breakfast. When they were done they sat at Severus' island and ate.

"This seems like a lot of food." Severus said, eyeing Harry. "If you ate like this every day why are you so skinny and light?" 

"Err....." Harry shifted a bit and pulled the collar of his shirt up a little more absently. Severus had noticed that Harry did this a lot. "Well, like I said, I don't actually know when I'm hungry and well......er........my anemia! Didn't I tell you that I'm not allowed to cook on my own?" 

Severus frowned hard as they ate he sensed more to that then Harry was saying but didn't press. He let out an annoyed sound when Harry fell asleep afer his second plate. He'd literally fallen asleep not passed out. Severus sighed to himself and carried Harry to his bed. He growled he really did need to get Harry's bed in here. Harry had a point if they were both going to be sleeping here like Harry wanted they would need his bigger bed.

* * *

Harry woke snuggled mostly on top of Severus and was happy to be there. He wished he was waking up on Severus after having done some fun physical activities. He rubbed his eyes and blinked them a phone was ringing he grabbed it and answered it. 

"Hello?" 

_'I'm sorry is this Severus Snape's phone?'_

"He's sleeping may I ask who is calling?"

_'Wake him up!'_

"Hmm.....I don't like your attitude so I don't think I will. Have a good day." 

With that Harry hung up. 

"Brat." 

Harry smiled and Severus he leand down from where he was perched and kissed Severus. He was soon so aroused that he didn't want to stop of course that's exactly when Severus put a stop to their fun. Harry ended up pouting as he jerked off in the shower under powerful Silencing Wards. When he was done he dressed and went out to see that Snape had cooked him a traditional Japanese breakfast that was different from the one that they had cooked together. 

"Looks and smells really good." Harry said, brightly. "You're spoiling me so much, Severus." 

Severus tried to smile at him and must have succeeded because Harry grinned at him and gently kissed his lips. 

"Mmmm....." Harry said, eating. "This is great."

"It's nothing complicated." Severus said, blushing a bit. "Most of this is left over from last night." 

Harry was still grinning at him. 

"After this you will take your potion then I will go and shower." 

"We can shower together." Harry grinned, glad he'd cast drying charms on himself. "After all what if I pass out again then fall and hit my head......."

"No." Severus replied. "I put Charms on the shower last night while you were working. I know you already took a shower." 

Harry pouted. Why did Snape have to be so smart and safety in mind when it came to showering? Harry shouldn't have taken a shower then maybe he could have gotten away with joining Severus. 

"Besides if we did shower together......." Harry blushed as Severus leaned over him. "I'd get to see your neck. Are you ready for me to see that yet?" 

Severus' fingers played at the hoody's neckline. 

Harry's breath caught his face was burning. 

"No, not yet." Harry admitted. 

"I didn't think so." Severus said, he leaned forward and brushed his lips over Harry's. "But one day you will wont you?" 

Harry swallowed roughly but nodded. One day he would tell Severus about why he hid his neck. Maybe one day he would tell Severus the story. 

"Finish your breakfast." Severus said, moving away. "I'm going to shower." 

_'BASTARD!'_ Harry screamed in his head. _'You can't just get that close, turn me on then leave me alone! It's not fair! YOU'LL REGREAT THIS! MARK MY WORDS! I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET THIS!'_

* * *

"Can we talk?" 

Harry looked up from his work. It was Draco Malfoy. 

"Come on you look hungry, I'll buy you some lunch." 

"But I just got here." Harry said. 

"It's almost four in the afternoon you got here at seven." Draco said, with a little smirk.

"Hmmm........you'd better ask Severus. I'm on a new medication and he might think you can't properly look after me." 

Draco bristled at that. He also didn't want to ask Severus as Severus knew about his crush on Harry. The man had known about it before Draco himself had known about it. He swallowed roughly and walked to Severus' desk. Their whole office had heard. 

"Sev......" 

"Where shall we go to lunch?" Severus asked Harry effectivly ignoring his Godson. 

"I want Mochi." Harry said, bouncing to his feet. "and Spicy Tuna, steamed rice, Soybeans, and Onigiri." 

"I know a good Japanese resturant." Draco called following them. He jerked Dudley's arm hard forcing the man to follow. "Lets all go together!"

* * *

Harry was fuming. 

"YOU'RE RUINING MY DATE!" Harry bellowed at Draco and Dudley. 

Both flinched. 

"Hey, I was dragged along on this." Dudley whined. "Wait, er.......date........?" He cleared his throat. "How long have you known that you're........" 

"Gay?" Harry asked, "Hmmm........good question.........I think it was Stephan........." 

"Stephan? " Dudley frowned, as Severus rejoined them outside the magical resturant in Diagon Ally. "Stephan Daniels? From Kindergarten? Wasn't he the one who kissed you in the school picture than went missing?" 

"yep." Harry nodded. "I don't count him as my first love but he was key in helping me discover who I was." 

"But we were five." Dudley protested. "That's way too young to figure that stuff out." 

"I've always been mature for my........." He stopped mid-sentance having caught sight of Ron, Hermione and Ginny. "Sev......." 

Severus caught him with a sigh as he collapsed. 

"What is wrong with him?" Draco demanded. 

"Magical Anemia."

"How'd he get that?" 

"Uh........." Dudley cleared his throat. "He wasn't treated that well by my parents when he lived with us." Dudley revieled. "He often didn't get outside much until we started going to school and even then when he did m-magic he would get locked up and miss a lot of school. He didn't get milk or juice just water, and he was hardly ever fed. That's enough to cause anemia isn't it?" 

"Yes." Severus snapped out. "Petunia......" 

Dudley flinched and slid behind Draco using the older boy for cover.

* * *

Harry finally came to and complained that he wanted his spicy tuna when Severus tried to take them back to the office. 

It seemed the place Draco wanted to take them was very posh and upscale. Hermione, Ron and Ginny were trying to get in but were being turned away. 

The woman arguing with them suddenly squealed and pushed Ron to the ground before rushing to Harry and taking his arm. 

"Nakamura Ichi-dono!" she said, leading him towards the entrance. "I am so honored that you would visit my family's resturant. I am a huge fan of all of your work. Please come in. " 

"My companions......" Harry said, motioning to the three men following him. 

"Yes, yes, we will give you a room to yourselves. I am so honored." The girl gushed she looked to be in high school. "I've just finished reading The Magic Arts: The U.K.'s Dark and Light Magics. It was so amazing! It helped me better understand why some people seem to frown on some of the magic I do. Oh and I was so sad to hear that Yokai Love was ended! I just got my hands on the last issue and I cried so hard. What a wonderful ending it was. I was happy that Baku and Hana got such a happy ending! Their little hanyo wolf pups were cute! I just love your art style! Are you quitting manga?" 

"No I've sighed on to publish in Dark Minds....." 

The Squeal had Harry's spinning and his ears ringing. 

"I've been reading that lately and I just love......." she was off listing the stories she loved from Dark Minds.

"Thank you." Draco said, flashing her a flirty smile. "I'm glad that you seem to like the Manga that I edit. That really means a lot to me as an editor." 

Harry managed to cover his ears this time as the teen switched her attention to Draco. 

_'Thank you.'_ Harry mouthed to Draco who just gave him a nod.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny were fuming. They'd done so much in the war and still werent' famous enough to get into this place? They were going to bad mouth them on their blogs, facebook, and Twitter so that no one would come to them. That would teach them.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco it seemed was honestly flirting with their hostess that was until his wife came marching over threatening to hex him. 

"Astoria, I wasn't flirting." Draco denied. "Really. I wasn't. You're going to have our son soon why would I bother with everyone else." 

"Congratulations." Harry said, kissing her hand. "I'm Ichi Nakamura I work with Draco." 

"Astoria Malfoy." Astoria said, blushing. "I'm Draco's wife. "

"We're here getting lunch why don't you join us, Lady Malfoy?" 

Harry flashed his brightest and most charming smile and lead Astoria to their table. Harry ordered for the five of them. 

Draco was fuming he'd wanted to talk to Harry alone and now he was enjoying a lunch with everyone. 

"So it's a boy do you know that?" Harry asked. 

"No but the Malfoy family has only had boys for the last fifteen generations." Draco informed. "I am hoping for a girl at some point after our son but that's only if Astoria agrees to have more children." 

"Really?" Astoria asked, perking up and Draco knew he'd said something that his wife liked. He had thought she would want to stop after one child. "You want more children? You never said anything. How about if we don't have a girl after Scorpius we keep trying until we get one?" 

"As long as it doesn't endanger your health, dear." Draco responded and once again knew that he'd said the right thing. 

Harry and Dudley were both snickering. 

"Nakamura-san......." Astoria started. 

"Please call me Ichi." 

"Ichi, do you want children?" Astoria wondered. 

"Uh.......I actually have one." Harry said, blushing. 

Severus choked on his roll. 

Harry got into his wallet and pulled out a picture of him and a one-year-old. 

"This is my James. He's one." 

"When is he coming?" Severus demanded. "Why did you leave him ?!" 

"It was a really bed relationship with Jamie's father." Harry said, and pulled at his collar again. "I was hoping that Luicus could help me get full custody. Otherwise he'll be here for the summer. which is what next week?"

"You named your son an English named?" Astoria asked, "Didn't his father have anything to say about that?" 

"If his father asks his name is Tenrō." Harry muttered. "I call him Jamie and his magical birth certificate says James much to his father's displeasure." Harry shrugged. "But I would like to give Jamie siblings one day but I doubt that'll be anytime soon." 

"He's cute." Dudley said, shocked that his cousin had a child. "But how do two guys......."

"Well some magical men have a gene that allow them to carry children in their bodies like a woman would." Harry explained. "I'm one of them. Total shock when I found out but I was so glad though."

* * *

When Harry and Severus got home that night there was a small black haired boy with green eyes dressed in a sailor suit at the door. 

"James Sirius Potter!" Harry cried and rushed to the boy. 

"Mama!" The boy cried and smashed into him. It was clear that he was crying.

Harry scooped the child up in his arms. His apartment door was open. He got scared instantly and backed away from the door. His breathing getting worse as memories threatened to overwhelm him. He heard crashing from inside his apartment. 

"Severus, can you let us in your apartment?" Harry forced out and rushed into Severus' apartment in a flash. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed. "Hello, Minister Shacklebolt, It's Ichi Nakamura. My ex-Boyfriend is in my apartment. I have a restraining order out on him. A magical one that he's not supposed to be in the same city as me. He brought me our son but he's ransacking my apartment. Can you send some Aurors over?" He listened as he sunk to his knees crying. Jamie tried to wipe his tears away. "Thank you." Harry hung up and held Jamie while crying. "I love, Jamie." 

"Harry?" Severus said, "Lucius is on his way as well. He's your Barrister he can use this against your ex and get you full custody." 

Harry nodded.

* * *

By the time help arrived Harry was despondant and had locked himself and Jamie in Severus' bedroom. Harry was rocking back and forth on his knees hugging Jamie as he sobbed and fought off memories of his ex boyfriend.

Jamie wasn't sure what was going on but he hugged his mama and kissed his cheek trying to calm him down. He made lots of happy noise and talked to him. He wanted his mama happy but his mama just kept crying. Jamie frowned he didn't understand so he tried to speak the English that his mama had taught him. He knew a lot of words in English. 

"Mama, back, head." Jamie babbled pointing out of the room. "Mama....." 

"No, Jamie you stay with mama not daddy." 

"es!" Jamie cheered. He wanted to stay with his mama and always be with his mama.

When Severus finally got through Harry's spells and into the room it was to find Harry and Jamie curled up on the bed. Jamie was asleep clinging to Harry but Harry was passed out. Severus cursed he couldn't let the child services know about Harry's anemia or Harry wouldn't get custody of the child. He sighed when Harry came to. 

"Sev'rus?" Harry asked drowsely. 

"I'm here." Severus said, sitting at the end of the bed as Harry sat up. 

"Oh, crap, not again." Harry sighed, looking worriedly at Jamie. "It's why I left him behind." Harry explained not knowing CHild services was listening at the door. "my magical anemia. I would collapse and pass out while taking car of him and he'd be on his own until I woke up. It's terrible. I was always so worried about him. What if I set the kitchen on fire again and he was trapped and his magic didn't get him out? What if he got hurt while I was out? So many what ifs. I thought my ex would take better care of him....." 

"You're on the cure now." Severus said, trying to sooth Harry. "and you're living with me a trained Healer and Potions Master I can help you with the side effects and you're doing well. You don't pass out that often. You're still not allowed to cook though." 

Harry smiled at him as he held his son and leaned against Severus who wrapped his arms around him. 

"I'll help you with him." 

"He's a bit of a hand full just like his name sake." Harry chuckled laying his head on Severus' shoulder. "He's a hyper little thing but I've got him trained. When I'm working he draws too. I'm devoted to his education so he watches a lot of educational stuff on tv and we play educational games and I read to him in both Japanese and English....." 

Severus chuckled a bit. 

"He is spoiled but he doesn't let it go to his head. He still shares his toys." 

"You sound like a good father, Harry." 

"I try to be." Harry sighed. "It's why I'm doing this cure. If I hadn't had Jamie then I wouldn't have bothered with it but I have Jamie and he needs me."

* * *

Severus had finally convinced Harry to come out of the room. Harry was carrying Jamie. Harry looked around worriedly. 

"We have him contained, Mr. Nakamura." Kingsley informed. "This is Bertha Greengrass she works in the Child Services Department at the Ministry. "

"I heard what you said about your son and will be in contact with Japanese branch but I think after what I saw of the father you stand a very good chance of getting custody of your son." 

With that she left. Kingsley shook Harry's hand and quickly followed. 

Harry relaxed when they were gone. 

"I'm sorry, I'm too scared to go to my apartment right now and we were going to move my things over here......." Harry's voic was very low and shaking.

"I was thinking over removing the wall seperating the apartments and making it into one large apartment on the inside." Severus replied. "We do have a child to look after now. we'll need the space." 

"Well, I guess that makes sense." Harry said, nodding. "I'm owner of the building so all I have to do is arrange it with the Goblins. I'll send a letter off to Griphook."

* * *

Jamie stared in awe at the food his mama and the dark man had made for his dinner. I was all his favorites and it smelled so good. Unlike most kids his age all Jamie's favorite foods were healthy because his mama was a good mama and cared about and loved him. Of course that didn't mean he didn't get junk food every now and then. In fact he'd been told that if he was a good boy and ate all of his dinner that his mama had Sakura Ice Cream for him. He and his mama loved Sakura Ice Cream. So he ate his dinner all of it then cheered when he was given some Sakura ice cream. 

"What is it?" Severus asked, having gone and gotten it out of Harry's apartment. 

"Sakura Ice cream." Harry said, "Here taste it." 

Severus felt his cheeks warm up a bit as Harry fed him a spoonfull. He noticed that Harry was blushing and he liked what he saw. He hummed a bit as he swallowed what was in his mouth. 

"Do you like it?" Harry asked, pressing closer to Severus. 

"Indeed." Severus said, moving closer to Harry as well.

"Then have some more." 

Harry proceeded to feed Severus the ice cream. 

They were just about to kiss when

"MAMA!" 

Both men pulled away from each other sweat dropping as Jamie climbed between them on the couch. Yawning. 

"MAMA!" 

Harry smiled and picked Jamie up. 

"Okay, Jamie time for a bath. " 

"No." Jamie whined. 

Harry carried Jamie to Severus' spare bedroom that had all of Jamie's things in it. Severus had moved everything from Harry and Jamie's rooms over here. Harry carried him into the attached bathroom and gave him a bath before putting him in a bunny footie and tucking him in. He began to read a Japanese fairy tale to him then kissed him and turned on his nightlight. 

Harry then left the room and cast every detection and protection charm he knew on the room. Which he could tell greatly amused Severus. Harry finally grabbed Severus' hand and pulled them into their room, pushed him against and the door and kissed him.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry re-learned a valuable lesson that night of course he didn't figure it out until about a month later. The lesson? Actions have consequences. 

"I'm sorry repeat that?" Severus deadpanned to Healer Tonks. 

"Nakamura is pregnant," Andromeda said amused. "The Potion won't affect the baby any and so far it's doing well. A little under a month along." 

"Sounds about right," Harry said, scratching his cheek.

"Do you know who the father is?" She asked. 

"I am, you insufferable woman!" Severus snapped.

Harry laughed into his hand but nodded. 

"Sev is the only one I've slept with in..." He seemed to think. "Oh, I'd say about six months." 

"Mama!" Jamie came running into the room with his stuffed plushy grim under his arm. He slammed into his mama's legs hugging him and babbling happily. "Mama!" 

"What are you trying to say, Jamie?" Harry asked, putting Jamie in his lap. He laughed when Jamie hugged his tummy. "Ah, so you understand baby and tummy. That's right you're getting a little brother or sister." 

Jamie babbled happily to his mama's tummy and patted it. He pushed Padfoot at Mama's tummy still babbling away.

Harry sighed this was going to get frustrating very quickly.

* * *

Severus wanted to strangle Dursley. 

"Who is the father?" Dudley had asked. 

Severus focused on his work. 

"Sev is," Harry informed Dudley, Draco and Lucius. "It was the night my ex came. Sev just couldn't say no to me." 

Harry shrugged and Severus' eye twitched. That was closer to the truth than he would have liked. 

"Congratulations, both of you!" Dudley said, happily. 

Lucius agreed. Draco grumbled but eventually said it as well. 

"That makes my announcement a little...." Dudley laughed, "My wife is pregnant as well. We just found out." 

"What happened to your plan?" Harry asked, kicking his feet from where he was sitting on Severus' desk. 

Dudley blushed and muttered something. 

"What was that?" Harry said smirking.

"Forgot the condom." Dudley forced out.

"Dude, I feel you." Draco said, nodding, "Happened to me too." 

"Maybe they'll all attend Hogwarts together," Harry said, happily. "That'd be great. " 

"Yeah, about that," Dudley said, rubbing the back of his head. "You have officially been summoned to dinner tonight. I just found out about it when I asked my wife why she was cooking so much. I finally talked to her about your magic and she took it easier than I thought. The word 'Squib' kept coming out of her mouth." 

Harry burst out laughing. 

"Poor Dudders you didn't stand a chance but to have a magical kid." 

"What?" Dudley asked. "You said it was only a small possibility." 

"Well, it just got a lot higher if your wife is a Squib." Draco informed, " A squib is a person born to a magical family who doesn't have or has very little magic."

"No, she said 'My great-great-great-great-great grandfather was a squib'..." 

"Yeah, Dudders." Harry said, nodding "That's how it works. How do you think my mom got magic? From a distant grandparent."

"Those of us who are termed purebloods have a tendency to intermarry." Draco took over, explaining, " This has a tendency to weaken the magic here and there and can produce a Squib." 

"Over time as Squibs marry Muggles or even other Squibs the magic has a chance to clear up a bit and slowly magic returns." Harry continued. "A few generations later their children are off to Hogwarts and are being called Muggle Born." 

Dudley's eyes were spinning but he slowly nodded. 

"Magic is complicated." 

"This is nothing," Harry laughed, "Learning it is horrible sometimes. Potions got me every time and Draco couldn't pass Transfigurations to save his life." 

"Shut up!" Draco said blushing.

Harry laughed.

* * *

Harry was nervous about tonight he made sure his neck wasn't showing. 

Severus knew why. How couldn't he when he was screwing Harry's brains out every night? There were scars all over Harry's neck. His ex had clearly liked to strangle him. He kissed Harry deeply trying to calm him down. He had noticed doing things like this and more intimate things seemed to calm Harry down. It didn't work because Harry wanted more so that he could calm down. Severus moaned to himself. Harry such a submissive in the bedroom. 

Harry was carrying Jamie as they arrived at Dudley's house. Harry didn't like the look of the place. It reminded him too much of Privet Drive. Severus had to knock because Harry had turned to leave. Dudley answered quickly enough and all but shoved Harry into the house. 

"I know you don't like the place, Harry but I can't let you leave." Dudley sighed, "Oh, and you must be Jamie. Hello, I'm Dudley." 

"Dada!" Jamie bawled crawling over his mama's shoulder to his new dada. 

His new dad took him and Jamie looked at the new man and stuck his tongue out he was safe now. He was really high up. The new man wasn't this high up. Jamie was higher than new man now. Dada wouldn't let new man get to him.

"Don't mind him." Harry sighed, "Ah, you must be Erika." Harry took the woman's hand and kissed it. "I'm Harry Potter-Black Lord of the Most Ancient Houses of Potter and Black. This is my partner Severus Snape, and my son James Sirius Potter Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter." 

Severus kissed Erika's hand as well. 

"Severus Snape Lord of the Most Ancient House of Prince." 

"What's all that?" Dudley asked frowning. 

"Oh, dear," Erika said, fondly and kissed him. "It is a proper greeting in the magical world. You told them I'm a Squib so they assume I'm from one of the Houses." 

"You're not?" 

"Erika Dursley nee Rosier, " Erika smiled. 

"I'm not surprised." Severus drawled, "My condolences on your...." 

"Evan Rosier was my father." Erika sighed.

"Get away from my son!" Harry cried, flicking his wrist she was suddenly pinned to the wall. 

"HARRY!" Dudley cried.

"Harry, calm down, love." Severus held him. " Harry, calm down. Evan Rosier died in Azkaban a week ago. Calm down, there are no Death Eaters in the area. You are safe. I'm safe, Jamie is safe. Let her go." 

Harry's eyes were wide and wild. His breathing was ragged but he listened and let Erika down. He was shaking. 

"I'm sorry for my father's actions," Erika said at once. 

Harry was having too much of a panic attack to notice. He grabbed his son and backed into the smallest place he could find. He slid down and began rocking with his son in his arms. 

"I don't understand," Dudley cried, "What can I do?" 

Severus knew what he could do for Harry but he couldn't do it here. It was clear that Jamie was trying to calm his father down though. 

"There is nothing you can do," Severus said, "Your wife knew full well who your cousin was just by his name she should have had you inform Harry of her median name." 

"If I had done that then he wouldn't have come," Erika said, quietly. "I didn't know it was still this bad... It's been seven years since the war." 

"We're leaving!" Severus snapped.

"No, please!" Erika and Dudley cried.

* * *

Harry moaned as rode Severus later that night. He was panting and desperate he needed Severus to come inside him and he needed it now. He sped up his movements. Severus just held him and let him do what he wanted. Harry still couldn't believe how perfectly Severus filled him. It was like he was made for Severus none of his other lovers had ever fit him or filled him so perfectly.

"Sev, please!" Harry cried, "Please!" 

Severus smirked he loved when Harry got like this. 

"Soon, love," he said, his voice strangled he was close, "So close, a little more, love." 

Harry was drenched in sweat and panting heavily he couldn't keep this up much longer. He needed to come and couldn't until Severus did. He heard Severus gasp and felt him come Harry moaned loudly and came himself. He came so hard he saw stars. It was amazing. He collapsed on top of Severus with a content sigh.


End file.
